peanutsrpgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike D. (modern)
Name: Mike D. Player: MikeD. Age: 18 Gender: male Height: 5’ 8” Weight: 170 lb. Handed: Right Starting occupation: '''Criminal '''Class: lvl 4 Tough Hero Experience: 8916 (10,000) Speed: 30ft. Size: Medium Languages: '''English '''Literate: English Allegiances: ''' N/A Stats '''Str. '''17 (+3) '''Dex. '''16 (+3) '''Con. 18 (+4) Int. 8 (-1) Wis. 13 (+1) Cha. 12 (+1) Base Attack bonus: +3 Fortitude save: +6 (2+con) Reflex save: +4 (1+dex) Will save: +2 (1+wis) Carrying Capacity: light 86 lb. medium 87-173 lb. heavy 174-260 lb. drag - 1050lb. Carrying: '''90.5 lb. '''HP: 50 (59) Action points: '26 '''Defense bonus: '''16 (10+3+dex) '''Reputation bonus: '+1 'Initiative: '+3 '''Damage Reduction: 1/- Madness Rating: '''19 ' 'Wearing: (Clothing) Black dress clothes (Belt) 2 hip holsters with Colt Pythons (Mesh Vest) 12 Holsters with Colt Pythons, 8 Speed loaders, 2 Riddick blades, holster with sawed-off shotgun (Armour) (Coat) Black trench coat (Head) (Boots) Running shoes (Rings) Grad ring (Goggles) (Bracers) (Gloves) Black gloves (Necklace) Simple decorative (Hands) Brass Knuckles, Katana (Back) Backpack, Katana 'Armour: ' '''none 'Weapons Equipped:' 2 mastercrafted Katanas (back) '– +7, 2D6+3, 19-20, slashing, large, 6 lb. '''2 Brass knuckles (hand) '– +8, 1D8+1D4+1+3, 20, bludgeoning, tiny, 1 lb. '''14 Colt Python .357 revolvers (holsters)(84 shots) – +7, 2D6, 20, ballistic, 50 ft, single, 6 cylinder, med, 3 lb. Special: always mastercrafted Sawed-off shotgun (holster)(2 shots) - +5, 2d8+2, 20, ballistic, 10 ft, single, 2 internal, med, 4 lb. Special: Flat footed attacks within 10 ft, within 10 ft hits any two squares in a 2x2 foot square, +2 damage and to hit within 10 ft, -1 damage and to hit for every 10 ft above the initial range increment. Fires both shots at once as one attack. 'Other Weapons:' 2 Riddick blades (belt) '''– +6, 1D4+4, 19-20, Piercing,, 10ft range, tiny, 1 lb. '''Colt Python .357 revolver (bus)(6 shots) – +7, 2D6, 20, ballistic, 50 ft, single, 6 cylinder, med, 3 lb. Special: always mastercrafted 'Gear on body:' ' '''15 hip Holsters, tiny – 15 lb. (61 lb.) Mesh vest – 13.5 lb. (47 lb. max) 8 Speed loaders (full – 48), tiny - 6 lb. 12 gauge, 3 ¼ shells (26) – 1.5 lb. .357 rounds (500) – 6 lb. Belt – 2 lb. (2/6 spots) 2 Riddick blades – 2 lb. 'Gear on the bus: Daypack, small – 7.5 lb. (10 lb. max) Trail rations (12), tiny – 1 lb. Penlight, dim - .5 lb. 1 gallon Gas, small – 5 lb. Lighter, dim - .5 lb. Compass, dim - .5 lb. Chemical light sticks (5), tiny – 1 lb. Duct tape, tiny – 1 lb. Standard flashlight, tiny – 1 lb. Zip-tie (25), dim - .5 lb. Professional Walkie-talkie, tiny – 1 lb. Battery charger, small – 1 lb. $4,500,000 'Skills: ' Balance (dex)(cc) - 3 Bluff (cha)(cc) - 1 Climb (str) - 3 Computer use (int)(cc) - -1 Concentration (con) – 6 (2+con) Craft (int) - -1 Decipher script (int)(cc) - -1 Demolitions (int)(cc) - -1 Diplomacy (cha)(cc) - 1 Disable device (int)(cc) - -1 Disguise (cha)(cc) - 1 Drive (dex) - 3 Escape artist (dex)(cc) - 3 Forgery (int)(cc) - -1 Gamble (wis)(cc) - 1 Gather Information (cha)(cc) - 1 Handle Animal (cha) - 1 Hide (dex) - 3 Intimidate (cha) – 8 (7+cha) Investigate (int)(cc) - -1 Jump (str)(cc) - 3 Knowledge (streetsmart) (int) – 1 (2+int) Listen (wis)(cc) – 3 (2+wis) Move Silently (dex) - 3 Navigate (int)(cc) - -1 Perform (cha)(cc) - 1 Pilot (dex)(cc) - 3 Profession (wis) - 1 Read/write language Repair (int)(cc) - -1 Ride (dex) - 3 Search (int)(cc) – -1 Sense motive (wis)(cc) - 1 Sleight of Hand (dex)(cc) - 3 Speak language Spot (wis) – 3 (2+wis) Survival (wis) - 1 Swim (str)(cc) - 3 Treat Injury (wis) – 1 Tumble (dex) – 4 (1+dex) 'Feats: ' Simple weapon proficiency Brawl - +1 unarmed attacks, 1d6+str damage Personal firearm proficiency Two-Weapon Fighting – only –2 for each hand when fighting two-handed Exotic Melee Weapon Proficiency (Katana) – can use Katana one-handed without penalties. Streetfighting – extra 1d4 of damage on unarmed or light melee attacks Improved Brawl – +2 unarmed attacks, 1d8+str damage '''Talents: Robust - +1 HP per Tough lvl DR 1/-